Low Places
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: His name was Sammy and he always made straight As and was always a good kid. His name was Dean and he never was good at school work and never paid much attention to authority. WINCEST. CHARACTER DEATHS.


**Title:** Low Places

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings: **Wincest, character deaths

**Note**: AU. Title from the Garth Brooks song "I've Got Friends in Low Places."

-z-

His name was Sammy and he always made straight As and was always a good kid.

His name was Dean and he never was good at school work and never paid much attention to authority.

-

Sammy was raised by Carol and Phil Johnson. They were good people who already had two boys - Michael and Logan - when Sam came to them at the age of five.

Sam doesn't remember a lot about the early years--just that he had a brother named Dean and his father was a good man but a drunk. He remembers his brother eyes--a dark hazel that flickered all the blues and greens with specks of gold.

-

Dean was raised by John Winchester. The man was a drunk the first few months after his wife was raped and murdered. Just when Dean thought things couldn't get worse, his brother was taken away.

Dean doesn't remember much about Sam. Just that he loved him and that he had the greenest eyes. Sometimes, when he lays down to sleep, he sees Sammy, older and still beautiful and they live together on the road in this car his dad used to own.

-

Sam was fifteen when he had his first vision.

_Blood and fire and screaming._

He was in science class and the sensation that ripped through his skull caused him to cry out in agony.

_Blond hair and hazel eyes moan and groan and there's something wrong and right about the way he says "Sammy."_

The teacher had tried to approach Sam, only to be punched in the jaw. Sam apologized later.

-

Dean was nineteen when he had his first vision.

_Blood and fire and screaming._

He was in chemistry and the sensations that ripped through his skull caused him to cry out and fall to his knees in agony.

_Shaggy brown hair and emerald eyes moan and groan and there's something wrong and right about the way he says, "Dean."_

The teacher had tried to approach him, only to have his legs kicked out from underneath him. Dean apologized later.

-

Of the two brothers, Missouri Mosely sought out Dean - he was the closest.

"Your brother needs you," she tells him. What she doesn't mention is that if Dean doesn't move fast enough, the world will be forever gone to blood and chaos. Instead, she gives him an address and Sam's new name.

"Don't worry about that other thing," she adds when Dean turns to leave.

"What other thing?" he asks. When he looks at her, his eyes are guarded and curious.

"That last part of your vision, Dean," Deans eyes go wide as he takes a few steps back. "Easy child, but this is no time for explanations. Just know that you and your brother's souls are intertwined. Have been throughout many ages."

"This is supposed to comfort me?"

Missouri shrugged her shoulder and gave the boy a sad smile. It was all she could do.

When she was alone again, Missouri bowed her head to pray for the boys she barely knew but for some reason couldn't forget.

-

His name was Sam and he had always been a good kid.

His name was Dean and he had never learned to respect any authority other than that of his violent and drunken father.

-

The night of his vision, Sam dreamed of monsters and a '67 Chevy Impala and a man who could've been an angel. He dreamed of travelling dusty back roads with ancient rock blaring from the speakers, the angel - _Dean_- singing along and beating on the steering wheel. He dreamed of dark nights in a graveyard, then a chase, then the adrenaline rush and how good Dean's hands feel as they travel down his chest to his stomach to his navel and finally down underneath his waistband.

The night of his vision, Dean dreamed of monsters and a '67 Chevy Impala and a man who could've been an angel. He dreamed of travelling dusty back roads with the music blaring and the angel - _Sammy - _shaking his head with a smile on his face and watching the passing countryside. He dreamed of dark nights in a graveyard, then a chase, then the adrenaline rush, and then how, when it was all over and the monster was taken care of, Sammy would stand behind him with his hand down his pants.

-

When Sam and Dean first locked eyes, the world stood still and every dream and vision that had once been so vivid, so surreal, now paled in comparison to the real thing.

Dean was the first one to move - taking tentative steps forward until he could reach out and touch Sam's face. He ignored Sam's friends, who were still talking, not even aware Sam was not entirely with them anymore.

"You're tall, Sammy," Dean's voice was hoarse as he reached up and brushed hair away from his brother's eyes.

Sam's mouth opened and closed as he tried to talk, however no words made it through his lips. He finally just settled on staring into Dean's eyes.

"Sam?" one of Sam's female friends shattered the moment. "Earth to Sam!"

"Huh?" Sam ripped his eyes away from Dean to look at the girl who had called out to him. "Yeah? What?"

"You gonna introduce--"

Dean interrupted the girl mid-sentence by grabbing Sam's wrist and running. They ran until they reached Dean's car, a black '67 Chevy Impala Dean had stolen from a police impound three states back.

-

Sam had just turned eighteen when he and Dean had sex for the first time. They were both drunk and the entire day had been leading up to that moment. The pace was slow and steady and everything about it was just _right_.

Dean was twenty-two when he and Sam had sex for the first time. They were both drunk and Dean had been waiting three years for this one day. The pace was slow and steady and everything about it was just _right_.

-

Missouri Mosely met up with the boys when Sam was nineteen and Dean was twenty-three. She saw how close they were and how they could communicate without the use of words. Her mental eyes saw how they spent their nights and she wondered how wrong it could be when it was all the good they had.

They boys rambled on about the trivial things. They eventually told her of the many places they had visited, the people they met, the things they Hunted and how it was hard to keep it together sometimes.

Missouri patted their hands and leaned forward.

"I don't know what to tell you boys," she said, meeting each of their eyes. "I want to tell you that it will all be okay, that things will work out."

"But?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"People are looking for you," she turned to Sam, "the Johnsons have impressive political connections. They believe you were taken against your will. Sam, they - they want Dean's blood."

-

His name was Sam and, at the age of five, he was taken from his biological family. The next door neighbor hated John.

His name was Dean and, at the age of nine, he fought tooth and nail to keep his family together. He knew that his father was already a broken man and that if they lost Sam, then everything would unravel.

-

Sammy was raised by Carol and Phil Johnson. He hated them at first. He couldn't find Dean or Dad and that frustration brought on the nightmares. He eventually forgot them, even growing to love his foster parents and Michael and Logan. Logan reminded Sam of Dean sometimes, he had the short blond hair and personality. But he didn't have the eyes. By the time he had his vision, Sam had lost most of his memories about his older brother.

Now though, with Dean restored, Sam can feel the anger again. Anger at being ripped away from his real brother and real father, anger at the warrant out for Dean's arrest, and anger at his fake parents for believing themselves entitled enough to take Dean away for a second time.

-

Dean was raised by John Winchester. He loved his dad, he really did. But things changed when his mother was found in a back alley, naked and torn apart. He though that as long as he and Sammy stayed out of Dad's way when he opened a bottle, things wouldn't get any worse. That was when Dad got into an argument with the lady next door. Thankfully, he had been sober, so when the cops came around, it didn't go any further. At least, it wouldn't have if the bitch hadn't called DHS on one of the bad days.

Now though, looking back and thinking on it, he wonders if things are better this way. He looks out the corner of his eye and sees Sam watching the trees fly on by and he truly believes nothing can be better than this.

-

His name was Sam and he never did anything terrible enough to warrant this kind of death.

His name was Dean and his only crime was trying to be happy again.

They were Winchesters - no one should have been surprised when they were gunned down in the parking lot of the local motel.

Her name was Victim and the only reason why she isn't alive now is because SWAT got to the brothers before they could finish the Job.

-z-


End file.
